The Start of Something new - A Drarry Fanfic
by lisa.procter.182
Summary: Things for Draco and Harry begin to change


Draco Malfoy was pissed. Not only had he been escorted from Slughorns party, he has recieved a lecture of Snape. Man was he tired of the older man sticking his nose. Trying to be concerned, acting like he cared, giving his support. Yeah? Well where was he when his father was arrested and sent to Azkaban Prison? Acting the good man and cosying up to Dumbledore that's where!  
And what to do about Dumbledore? With a lump in his throat, he knew he couldn't kill the old man. And yet he must, to give his family some of their respect back. With a cry of frustration, he punched the wall, breaking his hand in the process. Screaming in pain, but also in fury, he fell to the floor clutching his hand.  
"Malfoy?" A voice from the shadows called his name and he drew his wand swiftly, hissing in pain as his hand was jostled.  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" He heard footsteps draw closer, his heart racing. "Shit. Lumos!" His wand lit up the corridor and he saw the messy hair, the piercing green eyes. His racing heart seemed to stop then double its efforts, beating frantically against his chest.  
"Dammit Potter! What are you doing skulking around in the dark for? Why aren't you at Slughorns party?"  
"I left. What about you?" Hang on a minute, were they actually having a conversation?  
"I was - I mean, it's none of you business. Piss off."  
"You need to go to the hospital wing," Harry said, gesturing to Draco's hand. "Come on, I'll take you."  
"Why would you do that?" Draco asked, unconsciously moving closer to Harry. He didn't reply, just started walking and Draco followed him, unsure why he was doing so.  
"We're not so different you know Malfoy," Harry said quietly. Draco scoffed then became quiet. "How do you figure?"  
"I think we've both been given impossible tasks, and I don't know yours, but I know what I saw. On your arm,"  
"That's none of your business Pot-"  
"I'm not looking for an arguement Draco," Harry said softly. Draco was confused, he didn't know why Harry was being so nice to him, and then he realised what he had said. They had both been given impossible tasks? Suddenly the mark on his arm seemed to burn uncomfortably, and he worried that everyone knew what he was now, what the Dark Lord had asked him to do.  
Without realising, they had already made it to the hospital wing and the two boys stood outside awkwardly.  
"Well, er I better get going," Harry said, his hand ruffling up his hair. Draco's eyes followed his hand and he found himself wondering how Harry's hair would feel. Then with an angry shake of his head he grunted at Harry and walked in to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey rushed over in a flurry of robes and inspected his hand.  
"And how did you do this Mr Malfoy?" She asked tutting.  
"Punched a wall," he muttered in response. Madam Pomfrey tutted again and with a wave of her wand, Draco felt his bones fuse back together. He winced at the moment of pain and gave her a reluctant smile of thanks.  
"I don't want to see you back here, understand Mr Malfoy? Surely you have better things to do than punch walls!" She said with a smile. Draco chuckled, flexing his hand. Without realising, the action had cause his robes to ride up his arm, revealing part of his Dark Mark. Madam Pomfrey looked in astonishment, and Draco blushed, quickly pushing his sleeve down and muttering his thanks before he rushed out of the Hospital Wing. He was in a panic, not paying attention to his surroundings, and ran straight in to a hard body. He stumbled and fell back against the wall.  
"Potter! Are you stalking me? Why is it everywhere I go you're there?!" Draco spat at Harry, his panic turning to anger.  
"Piss of Malfoy, don't flatter yourself," Harry retorted, making as though to leave. Without thinking, Draco launched himself at his back.  
"Don't turn your back on me Potter!" His spun him around but Harry was waiting for it and punched him in the jaw. Draco saw red, pushing Harry back against the wall, pinning him there with one hand, drawing his wand with the other. His eyes burned with angry tears, his grip on his wand tightening.  
And then, without conscious though, he leant forward and kissed Harry. His lips pressed urgently and he felt Harry struggle beneath him but he couldn't stop. His mind was racing with thoughts, and he couldn't hold on to one. And then he realised what he was doing, who he was kissing. He was about to pull back and then something changed, and Harry had stopped struggling. His lips had softened and he was kissing back! An urgency he didn't recognise raced through Dracos veins and he moved closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue found Harry's and they danced together as Harry made the final move until their bodies were pressed together.  
Draco didn't want it to stop, he could feel a stirring below and with excitement, he realised where this could lead. His fingers dug in Harry's hair, gently pulling as Harry pulled them back against the wall. He was unsure what to do next. But before he could make his mind up, a loud meow broke them apart. They looked down in to huge eyes of Mrs. Norris. Without speaking, the two of them ran, towards their repective common rooms.  
Dracos heart was drumming in his chest as he ran through the hidden door in the dungeons. He went straight to his doritory, throwing himself on the bed as frustration coursed through his body.  
What had just happened?


End file.
